Unexpected Revised
by C.Kiss
Summary: Becoming an adult is a tough thing to endure. And Hermione finds herself in a situation she never would have expected to be in...
1. Let's Get This Party Started

Author's note: OMG I have a lot of free time on my hands now that I am over here in the desert and I figured why not re-write and finish my stories from YEARS ago? So If someone wants to be my beta PLEASE let me know! For all my previous fans, sorry I fell off the face of the earth. I had joined the Army, got pregnant, got married, dealt off with my husband being deployed and now I am dealing with a possible divorce while being deployed myself. Life is crazy but I promise not to let you guys down! We are going to work with one story at a time. Unless someone lets me know that they REALLY want me to finish Out of the Fog and Into Her Arms as well… So here goes! Some of the chapters will remain mostly the same, but since its been so long please re-read. LOVE YALL!

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own any HP characters, places or things. Although I would like to let Draco own me *wink *wink lol

"Mom, I'm home!" I yelled as I walked through the door throwing my work hat into the coat closet.

"I'm in the kitchen. Why don't you go upstairs and change and then come down to dinner?" she answered.

"Okay." I went upstairs and walked into my room to find my two best (muggle) friends, Michelle and Shae in there. Michelle was sprawled across my bed reading, while Shae, who is the wild one out of the three of us, was dancing around with a hairbrush singing along with the radio. _Big girls don't cry! _Laughing I rushed to her and joined in on the next couple lines.

_I hope you know, I hope you know_

_That this has nothing to do with you_

_It's personal, Myself and I_

_We've got some straightening out to do_

_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket_

_But I've got to get a move on with my life_

_Its time to be a big girl now_

_And big girls don't cry_

"So you two think you're hot stuff because you can actually sing?" Michelle said rolling her eyes at us as we finished the song.

"Oh 'Chelle, you know me and Mia like to move the heavens and the earth with our voices." Shae commented laughing with me at Michelle's expression to her comment. She turned to me. "I thought you got off work earlier. Mia, we been here bored out of our minds for hours!" She threw herself onto my bed. "I thought we were going to go to the new club downtown. Now we only have 4 hours to get ready!" she cried exasperatedly.

"What on earth is going to take us 4 hours to do?"

She grinned at me mischievously. "It's not every day that a chic turns 17. So surely we are going to party in your birthday. Okay so it won't be your birthday until midnight tonight but we are going to be in the club when it strikes twelve. Trust me when I say that." She went to my closet and grabbed a pair of jeans and a cute royal blue shirt and tossed them at me. "Get dressed girl we've got some things to make happen."

CKISSPRODUCTIONS

"I swear if I have to go through this one more time with you Pansy!" I said with my hands firmly on her shoulders stirring her toward the fireplace so she can get the hell out of my mansion for the third time that day. "I am going to go out with Blaise. I know somewhere in that twisted mind of yours you think that you have to be with me every waking moment of your life, but I assure you, you will not die without being glued to my side." I shoved her into the fireplace and called out "Parkinson Manor" and she disappeared from my sight in a burst of green flames. Too bad I wasn't seventeen yet because I would hunt down a spell to screen my floo callers and she would most definitely be on the list of people not to get through. I stopped and looked in the mirror at my chin length platinum blonde hair. I had it swept back, gel-free. I lost interest in that look at the beginning of summer. Going to my armoire, I pulled out a pair of my black slacks and a hunter green and black striped button up shirt. Quickly I pulled on my outfit and slipped on a pair of black dress shoes. I rushed (mind you Malfoys do not rush anywhere but we are not ones to be late either so this is an exception) down to the parlor where I was sure my mother was sitting. "Mother, I'm headed out."

She looked up from her book and took a sip of her after dinner wine. "Where are you going?"

I sighed. Every since Father got killed in the Great Battle, she been such a worrywart. "Mum I told you earlier that Blaise and I were going to Muggle London to a new teen club. It opened up down the street from Diagon Alley."

"Muggle London?" She sat her book down. "You are going to Muggle London?"

"Oh for Merlin's sake Mother, it is not that big a deal for you to look like you've just seen the Bloody Baron! I, Draco Malfoy, am going to Muggle London to have fun with my best friend. Is that a crime at all, because if it is let me before I break some sacred Malfoy rule?" She started laughing, confused I asked her. "And what the blazes are you laughing at woman?"

"I do not care whether you go to Muggle London or not. You could go to Muggle Japan for all I care. As your mother I am entitled to know your comings and goings, although you do look very nice dear." She settled back into her chair and took another sip of wine. "You'll have to fight the girls off all night!" She laughed.

"Speaking of fighting girls off, can we please _please __**PLEASE **_put a ward on our floo network?" I started pacing. "That damned Parkinson girl was here three times today. Three!" I held up three fingers to emphasize my point. "I don't know what Father drilled into that family's head as far as the two of us being betrothed but as I am now the head of manor, all of Father's head decisions pertaining to me are hereby annulled." I sat down in the chair opposite of her. "So I beg of you Mother, stop the bloody witch from coming! Jinx the fireplaces for all I care. Have her hair fall out, have her gain fifty pounds, have her skin turn green, anything, anything to stop her from coming." As I paused, she covered her mouth with her hand I'm sure to stifle a giggle. "Do you find this amusing Mother?" I stood up to begin pacing again. "I am being tortured within an inch of my sanity and you're chuckling at me! For Merlin's sake Mum just save me from her. I know you cannot stand her either."

"Now that's just dramatic Draco." Blaise said stepping out of the fireplace. "I was wondering what was holding you up and I should have known." He laughed.

"Why does everyone find this humorous? How would you feel if you had the most annoying witch in the whole bloody universe throwing herself at all the time! If the girl was as dedicated to her schoolwork as she is to becoming the future Mrs. Draco Malfoy, she would be competing with Granger for top marks!"

"Pansy came over again?" Blaise's eyebrows shot up.

"Three times mate. Three times. She bloody woke me up this morning at eight o'clock. I won't even tell you what she had on mate. The girl is wanton and she has scarred me for life! I may just be abstinent for all my life!"

Both of them laughed. "Merlin mate, what did she do?"

I held up a hand. "I don't want to talk about it. Let's go." Giving my mother a quick hug, I could feel her body still shaking with laughter. Then me and Blaise stepped into the fireplace and said "Diagon Alley!"

CKISSPRODUCTIONS

"Oh yeah Mia you can thank us later." Shae said bouncing (I swear the girl never walks) ahead of me and Michelle.

"But you haven't even let me see a mirror!" I whined. "I don't even know what that bloody hairdresser did to my hair." I went to pick up a piece and Michelle slapped my hand away. "And I was blindfolded while I got dressed. I fell twice trying to get into this bloody dress. And do I really have to have on this blasted coat covering up the bloody thing? Plus I can hardly walk in these heels."

"Mia, Mia, Mia, stop complaining. You are sexy!" Shae reached back and grabbed my hand. "Come on, the club is right her around the corner!" She stepped into the line that was rapidly wrapping around the building. There were girls in all forms of dress and several guys who were trying not to look too excited. Including this guy with a brilliant head of blonde hair. At first I thought it was Malfoy but then I realized it could not be.

He wears his slicked back not carefully carelessly tousled.

This is Muggle London

Tearing my eyes from that head of gorgeous blonde hair, I looked at my friends. Shae had on this lime green tube top dress that went to mid thigh. She had on all orange accessories (beaded necklace, bangles, hoop earrings, heels) She was bright but still sexy. (Then again as she is the only one of our group who can truly wear bright colors like that.) She had her shoulder length honey colored hair down and flipped at the ends. Michelle (forever the calmest of us three) had on a baby pink dress that flared around her knees. It was spaghetti strapped with a white lace pattern at the top of her dress as well as at the bottom. She had on sensible yet sexy white and pink pumps.

As we neared the front of the line I went to pull out my money, but once again Michelle slapped my hand away. "Did you think that we would have you pay for something and it's your birthday?" she asked me quizzically.

"Yeah Mia, What kind of friends do you think we are?" Shae said as she got hand stamped and we walked into the club. We were hit with a blast of music. She grinned as she saw all the cute guys that were looking at us, including that blonde. "Well," she said wrapping her arms around me and Michelle. "Let's get this party started!"


	2. So Fly

DISCLAIMER:

Draco: you mean you don't own us ?

: No Draco unfortunately I do not own you. In fact everyone who does not belong to me please move to the right. Everyone I own remain where you are.

_Everybody moves but Michelle, and Shae. Draco hesitates._

: Draco?

Draco: But you know I can make it to were you belong to me right? _Winking at the author he moves to the right._

_Blushing_ : Okay everybody this meeting is adjourned! Draco follow me into my office.

_He comes forward grabs the authors hand and after visibly nibbling on her ear after whispering something to make her giggle he pulls her from the room._

A/N: the lyrics to the "So Fly" are actually mine and I will be recording it something soon. Let me now what you think. I know this is a new story but can I get some REVIEWS PLEASE!

On With UnExpected:

"Blaise, my father never told me that muggles could look good." I stated, eyes on the trio of girls that just walked in. One in lime and orange which was bright but actually worked for her, the other in a pink dress and the last still in her black short trench coat. It covered up her outfit but she had legs to die for.

"I want the one in the lime dress."

"I want to see what the one with the coat has on because look at her legs." I got up and went to the bar. (Surprisingly the bartender was a "friend" of father's) "I need a screwdriver and a bourbon and coke. Put it on my tab."

"Yes Mr. Malfoy." He replied shakily, quickly making my drinks. "Here you go sir." I grabbed the drinks and waited as Blaise ordered the same except with two screwdrivers. "What's the third drink for?"

He winked at me. "The friend."

CKISSPRODUCTIONS

"Mia, look at the blonde and the Italian coming this way with drinks!" She said excitedly.

"Oh Shae please do not be a lush tonight." Michelle chastised. "You are such an alcoholic! You were a lush last weekend and the weekend before and who know what you two got into while I was…while I was at camp." She blushed.

"HEY!" I exclaimed. "I thought we were talking about Shae's habit not mine!"

"Who has a habit?" drawled the blonde as he slid an arm around my shoulders and handed me a drink.

My heart jumped in my chest. Holy Merlin's Jumpsuit! Draco Malfoy was actually in Muggle London at a club full of muggles, with his arm around me, Hermione Granger. "Um, not me."

"Well I think we all have a habit." Shae said taking a sip of the drink Zabini offered her. "Attracting the hottest guys in the whole bloody club!"

"What's your name, love, because you look absolutely delish." Zabini purred damned near to Shae.

"Oh! Oh!" She blushed. Hell even I blushed. It was sexy. I don't know how he talked like that but it was like how if a lion would purr, it was unsettling yet exotic and exhilarating. "I guess I can introduce myself and the Entourage." It was a nickname our parents had given us since we bonded at the age of four. "I myself am Shae." She extended her hand to Zabini. He, with only eyes for her, lifted her hand and politely kissed it. Blushing again she gestured towards Chelle "This is Michelle." Both Zabini and Malfoy kissed her hand as well. "And this lovely damn near seventeen year old lady is Mia."

"Nice to meet you Mia" Malfoy said looking into my eyes as he kissed my hand. "My name is Draco. And my friend's name is Blaise."

Always the one to speak up in both of my trios, "You don't recognize me, Draco?" I asked pointedly. Because surely he wouldn't be kind to me. It doesn't mater if he fought for the light or not in the Great Battle. I always thought his hate for me went beyond just my blood. I never particularly hated him; I just defended myself and the rest of the Golden trio, and didn't agree with his attitude and overall opinions on certain manners. Besides after meeting his father fourth year I knew he was only a prat because he was brought up to be one.

He looked at me and smiled. "From my dreams, yes, but other than that no I'm afraid I do not, love, because trust me I could never forget a beauty such as you." He stepped behind me. "Now lets get you out of this coat, shall we?" I let him reach around and untie and unfasten my short trench. As the material slid off my shoulders, his fingers trailed along with it and I got a chill that I felt from the top of my head to the tips of my toes. "Wow." I heard him say when he took a couple steps back.

"What?" I turned to face him.

CKISSPRODUCTIONS

Mia had on this red dress. Man, Merlin, and Dumbledore, she had on this dress! It was as if the designer had her specifically in mind when he created the dress. I knew she was looking at me waiting on some form of a response but it was as if I was under some curse. "Do you know how delectable you look?"

She shook her head and laughed. "Actually I have no clue what I even have on! This was my birthday surprise, a makeover. I went to the hair dresser, the nail place and got a mani and a pedi and they had me blindfolded throughout the whole ordeal!" She said exasperatedly. "So can you please in excruciating detail, tell me what I look like from my hair to my toes? Please!"

I laughed and turned to look at her friends to see that Blaise had them on the dance floor. "That sounds like torture!" I grabbed her hand and pulled her to the tables in the back away from the music so I could tell her without yelling. "So let me start with your hair, it's full of black curls and is pinned up in an up do with red baby roses throughout it. Your-"

"Wait, black? Black curls?" she asked.

"Yes, black." I pulled on a curl to show her. "Is it not your natural hair color?"

"No its not! When I got off work this afternoon my hair was still brown!" she pouted.

"I'm sure it was just as beautiful as this color is. I said pulling on yet another curl. "Shall I continue?" I asked as I brushed the curl back into place. Running my thumb along the side of her face I whispered. "Your eyes are like melted caramel, and so enchanting that when I look into them it feels like I've known you forever. You have black eyeliner around them and this glittery pink eye shadow on your eyelids." Following my trail with my thumb, I grazed her bottom lip, as my gaze fell to her full, luscious lips. "Your lips are perfect, full and a glossy pink." I looked at her to see her eyes closed and then when I looked back at her lips I noticed they were slightly parted. Before I knew what I was doing I had my lips on hers in a sweet and passionate kiss. There was such a shock from the kiss that I swear to Merlin's great-uncle's grandbaby that my wand grew warm in my pocket. She must have felt something too because she moaned into my mouth. Suddenly the innocent yet impulsive kiss turned to be hot like molten lava. She pushed her fingers through my hair and gripped it pulling me closer. I had my arms snaked around her waist and somehow she had ended up on my lap with he knew length dress around her thighs. "Mia." I moaned after she had nibbled on my bottom lip. "I cannot promise I will continue being a gentleman if we don't stop." She gently pulled away and blushed when she realized she was on my lap. "Don't move." I held her in place. "You taste like bubblegum and smell like strawberries and cream. You have a necklace on that has a single pink diamond setting right below your collarbone." I lifted it with my index finger to look at it. "On a 14kt white gold chain. Your dress is a red tube top that stops at your knees but it flares out a bit. You heels are the same red color as your dress." I trailed my hand down her leg to her ankle and lifted it slightly. "Your toes are a glittery red." I brought my hand back to her knee where I rested it moving in my thumb in little circle on the inside of her knee. "And your fingernails match your toes."

CKISS PRODUCTIONS

I cannot believe I kissed Draco Malfoy! Not meaning to sound like any of his groupies or anything but BOY can he kiss! I am still in a daze and it could have something with fact that he has not stopped touching me and he is currently running his thumb in tiny little circles on the inside of my knee. I never knew that spot could be so sensitive! For someone so virginal, tonight I sure wasn't acting like it. How did I end up in his lap? I leaned forward putting my forehead to his." What are you doing to me Draco Malfoy?" I whispered knowing he could not hear me.

Just as he was leaning in to give me another mind-blowing kiss, Shae slid into the booth. "Mia!"

I jerked back. "What?"

She gave me a smirk and said, "They are having a karoke contest! Please do it! Please!"

I sighed. "Oh all right."

"Good. Let's go!"

I looked at Draco. He smiled and helped me up. "Well let's go so I can get a good seat." I smiled and grabbed his hand and followed Shae. When we got to the stage we noticed that Shae already had a table, second row and center. Blaise and Chelle were already seated. Draco gave me a quick kiss. "Good luck." He said sitting down beside Blaise as Shae dragged my backstage.

"I already signed us up. As a pair we will be singing 'Can't fight the Moonlight' by Leann Rimes and you are singing 'So Fly' by CKiss and I'm singing 'Clumsy' by Fergie."

I laughed. "You can't possibly already be clumsy for Blaise."

She sighed. "At first sight."

"What has Chelle been doing all night?"

"Dancing either with me or sitting at the bar and watching people dance. She's been kind of weird since she got back from camp. She left right before you came back and she's only been back a week and a half and she still hasn't switched back into the same old Chelle. I'm worried about her."

"Me too. Maybe its time we have a girls heart to heart."

"Maybe." She shrugged.

"Welcome to the club CHOCLATKIS' opening night! Tonight we are having a karoke contest! Third place will win a fifty dollar gift certificate to our lovely mall! Second place will win the same gift certificate and a six month free membership to the Choclatkis VIP club. The VIP club offers you to no longer stand in line to get into the most happening club in all of downtown London; you can just wave your badge and get in free of charge. Now normally the membership is twenty-five a month so this is really a steal! Especially since you all paid five dollars tonight and we are open Thursday through Saturday, so really make it happen. Now continuing with the prizes. First place gets a one-hundred dollar gift certificate and a free twelve month membership to the VIP club. They will also receive free drinks as long as they hold the title as Champion! This means that you will have to come back and defend your title, if you happen to miss the event, sorry to say you will forfeit your title, with that said… Let's DO THIS!"

The announcer began calling the contestants to the stage to perform. All genres of music were performed and I found myself really wanting to be sitting with Draco as he heard all this muggle music for the first time. Although there were a couple of Weird Sisters songs and I caught Shae singing along to both of them! She stopped abruptly when I looked at her though. Finally it was Shae's turn to go. She was fantastic and she worked the stage and even had Blaise blushing.

_You got me tripping, stumbling, flipping, fumbling  
>Clumsy cuz I'm falling in love<br>You got me slipping, tumbling, sinking, fumbling  
>Clumsy cuz I'm falling in love<br>So in love with you _

_Can't help it  
>The girl can't help it<em>

She ran of stage towards me. "What you think Mia?"

"Mer-GOD GOD" I stammered. "I hope I don't go next!"

"The fist duet in the competition is Shae and Mia!" screamed the announcer after two people had gone. We gave each other a quick hug and went on stage to perform one of our favorite songs. We even had a little dance routine during the chorus.

_There's a magical feeling so right_

_It will steal your heart tonight_

_You can try to resist_

_Try to hide from my kiss_

_But you know, but you know_

_That you can't fight the moonlight_

_Deep in the dark, you'll surrender your heart_

_But you know, But you know that you_

_Can't fight the moonlight...No_

_You can't fight it..._

_It's gonna get to your heart_

There wasn't a doubt in my mind that we hadn't rocked! We screamed and gave each other a hug before Shae left to go sit on Blaise's lap and I returned back stage. Five more people went and then finally it was my turn. Nervous as hell, I went onto stage, my heart beating a thousand times faster than what it was supposed to because I really meant what this song said. I sang the whole song. It was talking about searching for the one and then suddenly meeting him and knowing right then in that instant you had to be in his life. So I sang the song wondering throughout the crowd and finally when it got to the last chorus I stopped in front of Draco and sang it directly to him looking into his steel grey eyes.

_You're so Fly boy_

_You caught my eye and you blow my mind_

_So fly boy_

_Got me thinking about you all the time_

_Your fly boy_

_What I gotta do to get you in my world_

_So fly boy_

_I'll do anything just to be your girl_

How crazy it is it that I realize that I must have been crushing on Draco for a long time because there is no way that he could have this effect on me if I didn't. I mean sure he's cute and all, hell you would have to be deaf, dumb and blind not to see that, but I didn't know he could be sweet too. Maybe this year at Hogwarts will be different.

All these thoughts were running through my head as I finished singing my song. Realizing I had just told the whole club that I had a crush on Malfoy I blushed and got off the stage to join my friends. "That was awesome Mia!" Michelle said hugging me.

"Thanks." I replied sitting down in my seat next to Malfoy only to have him pull me into his lap.

"That was a good song Cara." He said close to my ear, causing me to moan little and lean back into him.

Yep. Definitely should be an interesting year.


	3. In Between the Sheets

Big Shoutout to my first reviewer on this story! Mclovindramione thanks for being my first reviewer. How did you know she was going to run into Draco? I'm going to try to make my story a lil unpredictable. Speaking of unpredictable… I've already got 322 hits on this story that I just posted on the 20th of May. Keep it coming people! I love you for loving my work. It will get better I promise!

Draco: Are you done talking to everyone so we can get back to what we were doing? You know Rowling doesn't want me to gone to long.

_Authoress' blushes. _Okay everybody. I have to go. Enjoy the story.

CKISSPRODUCTIONS

Oh my gosh  
>Baby let me...<br>I did it again, so I'm gone let the beat drop  
>Oh my<p>

"OMG!" The announcer said coming onto the stage. "Since this is opening night and we don't have any traditions as of yet, but since this is my club and OMG is my favorite song currently. So if you want to get krunk in the club, meaning you want to hear a hot song, find me or another of my employees in their lovely orange and brown Choclatkis t-shirts and holler out "OMG" and we'll get that going for ya. Now onto the karaoke contest. As a surprise I had one of my employees record the whole thing! So all contestants will receive a complimentary copy if they want one. Anybody else can purchase one for only $3. Now can I get all the contestants to the stage?"

"Come on Shae." I motioned to her from the side of the stage. She was still sitting on Blaise's lap. She gave him a kiss and came to where I was standing. I grabbed her hand and we went onto the stage.

"First I want to say that everyone did a fantastic job." started the announcer. "Third place goes to Kingston Smith." The audience clapped as a guy in his mid-twenties stepped forward. "Second place goes to Shae." Shae screamed a little and stepped forward beside Kingston. "First place goes to Mia!" I gasped and stepped forward as well. Then the announcer went down the line of us congratulating all of us individually and handing us our prizes along with a tape of our performances. When she came to me she whispered. "Nice song choice." She winked and walked off. I smiled and ran off the stage to Draco and gave him a hug.

"You did great." He said returning the hug.

"Did you like the music?" I asked, sitting on his lap now.

Before he could answer the announcer hollered out "OMG!"

I fell in love with shawty when I seen her on the dance floor  
>She was dancing sexy, pop, pop, popping, dropping, dropping low<br>Never ever has a lady hit me on the first sight  
>This was something special; this was just like dynamite<br>Honey got a booty like pow, pow, pow  
>Honey got some boobies like wow, oh wow<br>Girl you know I'm loving your, loving your style  
>Check, check, check, check, check, checking you out like,<br>Ooh (oooh) she got it allll  
>Sexy from her head to toe<br>And I want it all, it all, it all

"Come on Draco!" I pulled him to his feet and onto the dance floor. Shae and Blaise was already out there.

"Come on Chelle!" Shae called. Michelle was still sitting at the table. She got up and came to floor.

"Lets do this." I yelled and as the chorus started up again. We started doing this routine that we came up with for this song. Draco and Blaise stood back watching us. When the song finished we went to the bar and sat talking as we had more drinks. I was getting steadily drunk but I figured why not?

Soon Draco and I ended back at our original booth and the others went back onto the dance floor. We were laughing at Blaise as Shae tried to teach him how to rock his hips. I turned to Draco to see him staring at me, but before I could say anything his lips came crashing into mine in a hungry kiss. Shocked I hesitated at first until he nibbled on my bottom lip causing me to gasp and give him full access to my mouth.

The gossip about Draco were all lies! He wasn't just good at what he does he had mastered the art as if he himself had created it! And this was just kissing, I wonder… "Oh Merlin" I moaned into his mouth as his thumb brushed the inside of my thighs close to my heat. He was devouring my mouth, one hand gripped in my newly dyes black hair and the other edging closer and closer towards my underwear.

Since I couldn't just let him unravel me in a public setting, I quickly apparated us to my room and placed a strong silencing charm, and a strong locking charm on the door. Draco was either too drunk to realize we had changed settings or he was too busy trying to get me out of my dress. I reached behind my back and unzipped the sipper, letting my dress pool around my feet. Draco's eyes gaped so I moved to my mirror. My mouth fell open. I had on a red tube top see-through corset with a matching see-through pair of boy cut panties. There was no bra. You could see my chest right through my lingerie. I couldn't turn around to face Draco yet because I was sure that my face was as red as my ensemble. I felt him step behind me and pull out the rose that was in my hair and the clip with it, causing my hair to cascade around my shoulders in soft curls. Then he stepped around me and took my face in his hands and kissed me soundly. I sighed and wrapped my arms around him and went along when he gently pushed me towards my bed. Once on the bed he began to worship my body. There's just simply no other way to describe it. He was kissing me in places I had never been kissed and raising a reaction out of me in places I didn't even know could cause such arousal. So I moaned and writhed beneath him. When he took my virginity it didn't even hurt all that bad because he was so smooth about it and I was so aroused. Afterwards when we laid naked in my bed I knew I had fallen in love. He pulled me against him and went to sleep murmuring "Goodnight, Cara."

CKISSPRODUCTIONS

Holy Merlin's freaking potions set! My head hurts! I moaned and opened my eyes only to close them again. Why is it so bloody bright? I moved to hold my head but I felt someone next to me. Oh shit! Oh shit! Please Merlin; tell me Pansy hadn't succeeded in getting me drunk to shag her? Please tell me it isn't so? I opened my eyes to catch a glimpse of long curly black hair. Ok breathe Draco, it's not Pansy. No not Pansy at all I thought as I looked closer at the girl cradled in my arms. Pansy had a sort of pug face while this girl was beautiful. Her lips were full and still a little glossy from last night I assume and she had a cute button nose and long eyelashes.

Okay Draco focus. Where am I? I looked around the room. It held a lot of objects I was completely ignorant of, but it was set in a soft green color. There were both wizarding and muggle pictures on the wall. One of them held a tall redhead boy and a boy with a scar and a girl with bushy brown hair having a snowball fight. Alarmed I moved to get out of the bed without waking up the girl beside me to get a closer look. I had already figured out the girl was at least Muggleborn and was somehow connected with the Golden trio. As I walked closer to the picture my heart filled with dread and my mouth dropped. I quickly grabbed my clothes and apparated still naked back to Malfoy Manor with the inscription of the picture running through my mind. _The boys and I having a snow ball fight. Golden Trio 4 Life!_


	4. Harry Who?

AHHH I love you guys! I've got 904 hits! That's almost more than how many I had on the original story! And we are only 3 chapters in! Big WHOOPS to my 2 new reviewers, yukibaby82 and Dramione-Fan 17. You guys are appreciated! Please review people so I can know what you like what you don't like and where I can go with this story. I've got to start working on some new chapters… Also I still need a Beta! Who wants to be it?

CKISSPRODUCTIONS

Stretching I rolled over to see that my bed was empty and all of Draco's clothes were gone. I sat up frantically looking around for a note or something to show that he had said goodbye but there was none. I lay back down and cried. He left me. He must have realized he couldn't possibly be with a Mud blood. I buried my face in my pillow and cried myself back to sleep.

"Mia!" I felt someone shaking my arm. "Mia!" They shook again.

"Go away!" I mumbled into the pillow.

"Hermione Nicole Granger if you don't wake your ass up. It's your birthday and as we are your best friends in the world we have to ensure you a whole 24 hours of happiness."

"Wow, I've never seen one of these before." I heard Michelle murmur in awe.

I jerked up. Shit. I hadn't set the charms on my room so that they wouldn't notice all the magic in it. "Umm…"

"Holy Merlin's great-uncle!" Shae exclaimed. "Is that Harry Potter in this picture?" I just looked at her dumbfounded. "Mia! That's you throwing bloody snowball at Harry Bloody Potter!"

I was outdone now. "Wha-What do you know about Harry Potter?" I sputtered.

She laughed. "What self-respecting witch doesn't know who The-Boy-Who-Defeated-Voldemort is?"

"You said the name!" I pointed at her. I put my hands in my head. "I'm so confused." I looked up at her. "But-but I thought you were a muggle?"

"Me too." Michelle muttered, looking at her feet.

We turned at faced her, having forgotten she was even there. "What do you mean Chelle?" Shae asked slowly.

"I guess I can tell you know." She plopped down on the bed next to me. "Remember Shae when I went away right when you got back from school? A couple weeks before Mia got back?" Shae nodded. "Well I was at a school for Witchcraft and Wizardry in downtown London. Well it wasn't really a school. More like a crash course for Uneducated Witches and Wizards. Apparently I hadn't shown any signs of magic until this past year during school. Damn shame when you go through your whole life thinking all things are explainable. But the first time something out of the ordinary happened I just figured it to be coincidence. Travis laughed at me in Chem. lab last semester when I got caught passing a note to this guy I fancied. So I imagined the experiment we were working on to blow up in his face and lo and behold it did. Then there was that cheerleader…" she trailed off. "Anyway I went to the classes all day and learned all that I was expected to in a month. Now I'm going to Hogwarts so I can graduate as a fully trained witch, but the Head girl is supposed to tutor me all year twice a week since I have to take both the O.W.L.S and the N.E.W.T.S this year. The first is to be taken fright before holiday and the last when everybody else takes theirs."

Throughout all of this I and Shae just sat there slack-jawed. I was the first to speak. "Wow. I go to Hogwarts."

Michelle leaped at me in a fierce hug. "Oh think God! I won't be all alone. That's what's been eating at me. Being at a strange school with all those new people in a world that I only dreamed about until last month. I love you Mia!"

I laughed and patted her back. "Me too Chelle. So this is what's been wrong with you lately?" She nodded. "Oh girl, I will help you. I have the top grades in my year. Plus I'm not called the Brains of the Golden Trio for no reason."

"Plus I'll be there as well. I kind of got expelled from Beaux batons during the last week of school." Shae laughed. "I hate them snobby French girls anyway."

"So are you telling me, I've been hiding my magic from you in vain my whole life?" I looked at her questionably.

"Same here." Shae laughed again. "So we'll hit Hogwarts hardcore this year." She hopped up. "I know what we should do!" She turned to Michelle. "Have you been to Diagon Alley yet?"

She looked confused. "To bowl? Shae you know I don't like bowling."

I laughed, and pulled on a big t-shirt to cover myself. "Well that settles it ladies. We're going to Diagon Alley."

CKISSPRODUCTIONS

"No Blaise you don't understand!" I yelled at him in frustration pacing in his parlor at his house.

He was sitting in his chair drinking pumpkin juice watching me walk back and forth, back and forth. He sat down his glass and folded his hands in his lap. "I don't see what the problem is Draco. So you screwed Mia, no big deal. She was hot!"

I leaned in front of him and gripped the arms of his chair. "What if I screwed Granger?" I whispered.

He looked bewildered. "Now that would be horrible, not that she's not hot because she is, all that hair and that cute little nose and those lips." I snapped my fingers in his face. "Oh! Sorry, spaced out on you for a minute there. Well that would only be horrible because you have been nothing but an asshole to her since the very beginning. And you probably couldn't shag her anyway with Potter and Weasley underfoot."

"What if they didn't spend all their time together as we assumed? What if she went back to her Muggle lifestyle during break and hangs out with girls? What if she had two friends who are girls who were at the club last night?"

"But if Granger was at the club, we would have known. You cannot miss the hair of chocolate brown hair."

"What if it's black now?"

"There was only one girl in the club last night with as much hair as Granger and…" he looked at me with wide eyes."NO FUCKING WAY!"

"YES FUCKING WAY!"

"NO FUCKING WAY!"

"Yes damn it Blaise it was her! I cannot believe this happened."

"NO FUCKING WAY!"

"Damn it Blaise! Quit saying that and help me figure this out."

"NO FUCKING WAY!" he said once more. I glared at him. "Okay, well she knew who you were at least. But why didn't she say anything last night?"

"I don't know." I sat down in the chair beside him. "I don't know. Merlin she was so beautiful Blaise." I groaned. "Why bloody me? Why?"

"Well mate. Trust me when I say that you have royally fucked up now. You left without saying anything to her this morning?" I nodded with my head still in my hands. "Well, that was quite possibly the dumbest thing you've ever done. Did you use a contraception charm?"

"FUCK!" I exclaimed getting up and pacing again.

Blaise sat back in his chair and picked up his glass again. "Well, I extract my previous statement. THAT was the second dumbest thing you have done. This one is most definitely the DUMBEST." He sipped his orange juice.

CKISSPRODUCTIONS

"Wow." Chelle said for the hundredth time in a five minute span.

"Chelle we haven't even reached Diagon Alley yet." Shae laughed. "This is just the Leaky Cauldron." We waved at Tom.

"Since this is your first time," I said steering her towards the brick wall. "You get the honors. Do you have you wand on you?" I asked.

"Y-y-yes." She stammered reaching into her purse. Once she had it out she looked at me expectantly. "What do I do now?"

"Tap that brick," I said pointing. "Three times and it will open the entrance into Diagon Alley."

She did as I instructed and the wall melted away to show Diagon Alley. "Wow. What do we do first?" She said excitedly stepping through the wall first, me and Shae right behind her. She stopped at the Quidditch supplies store and eyed the broom on display. "You ride brooms?"

I laughed. "I don't. I'm terrified. But we need to go open you an account at the bank and exchange your muggle money for ours." I grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the window display. We were in and out of the bank fairly quickly. Shae and I both pulled some money from our accounts. Once we were out of the bank Michelle went right back to the Quidditch store and went to the door. Laughing me and Shae followed. When we got there she was on the ground outside of the door and a pair of boys were leaning over her, the redhead one helping her up. "Ronald!" I rushed forward to help Michelle up and to scold Ron.

"Mione I didn't do it. Honestly, it was Harry!" He pointed. "We were here to buy your birthday present."

"In the Quidditch store?" I said raising an eyebrow.

He blushed. "Well no, not exactly. We err we got distracted. Anyway Harry mentioned that we wanted to pop over to your house to surprise you and if we wanted to do that we needed to get going and buy your present and he rushed out of the door and she was apparently on her way in, and he kind of knocked her down. It was an accident honestly." He explained.

"Chelle are you okay?" She was quiet and looking at Harry dazedly. I laughed. "Well I'll do introductions since we'll all be together most likely this upcoming year. Michelle, Shae this is Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter. Boys these are my Muggle friends who I just found out this morning weren't muggle and they will both be joining us at Hogwarts this year."

"Nice to meet you." Harry said taking Chelle's hand in his own. "I'm truly sorry." He blushed.

"I-It's quite alright." She stammered. I looked at Shae and we laughed. They were so obvious.

"Its Chelle's first time in Diagon Alley seeing as she only just found out she was a witch this summer. And she's quite infatuated with this store. Harry, why don't you take her inside and show her around the store?" I prompted.

"Oh! Oh sure." He said offering his arm to Michelle who took it blushing slightly he pulled her into the store.

"Mione you are devious." Ron said laughing once the door closed. "You know he hasn't any idea what to do with a girl. He'll be a wreck in there." We all laughed. "Let's go across the way to the ice cream parlor. I'm starving!" He linked arms with me and Shae and steered us across the street.

"This is delicious!" I said eating my peanut-butter fudge sundae with gusto.

"What are we going to do today Mia?" Shae asked licking her strawberry ice cream cone.

"You want to come out to the Burrow?" Ron offered in between bites of his banana split. "Mom has been itching for an excuse for all of us to get together and have a house full. It would be fun."

"Oh that would be great Ronald!" I said excitedly hugging him.

"What would be great?" Harry asked as he and Michelle joined us.

"Hermione! Look! Look what Harry bought me!" She held out the long box and set it on the table. She lifted the top and there was a Sleek Diamond 500 in the box. "It's the female broom of the one they've got on display! It has the same features just this one has diamonds in the name on the handle and it's prettier."

"Harry don't you think that's a little too much broom for a beginner?" I scolded.

"Oh Mione, I'll teach her how to ride on one of the Cleansweeps at school first."

Michelle pouted. "I have to wait another two months before I can ride my broom?" she looked at Harry sadly.

"Um err…" he stuttered.

Ron laughed. "No, Harry can teach you on one of the Comets we have at home tonight. We're going to have birthday party for Mione there tonight." He finished his ice cream. "Speaking of which, we have to get going. Be there at five. All of you. We have to go let mum know and we still have to go get the presents." He gave me a quick hug and grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him away from Michelle.

"Oh Mia! He's great!" Chelle gushed holding her package to her chest. "What's his last name again?"

I laughed and pulled her towards back into the street. "Oh he's going to love you!"

"Damned right he is. I'm sure he hates being known no matter where he goes." Shae laughed with me.

"Imagine, someone actually asked 'Harry who?'"


	5. What's St Mungo's?

CKISS NOTE: Thanks to my 2 reviewers claire96 and Dramione-Fan 17! Thanks for your input and we are gonna get the ball rolling on this story! Its just soooo hot over here in Iraq, its hard to function. The heat is drying up all my creativity. Plus I have been trying to write for this Poetry Night thing… Its hard. Anyway, we are sitting at 1085 hits!

CKISS PRODUCTIONS

July came with a terrible heat front. It was too hot to go outside. If you looked close enough you could even see the heat. All the regular noises of summer seemed to be on pause. There was no lawn mowerS going, no ice cream trucks, no birds chirping, no bees, no dogs, nothing. Inside my house, in my room Shae, Chelle and I were sprawled across the room taking turns doing cooling charms on each other. "I think you've got it Chelle." I congratulated her on the cooling charm she had just given me. "You'll need those for Herbology because those greenhouses get pretty humid and they might be on your O.W.L.S too."

"Thanks Mia." She said.

Before I could reply my stomach twisted violently and I hopped up and ran out my room and into the bathroom across the hall. I kneeled on the floor in front of the toilet and spewed the sandwich Mum had sent up for lunch. "Mia!" Shae exclaimed kneeling beside me seconds later pulling my hair out of the way. "What's wrong?" I started to tell her it must be the heat but I started throwing up again so I just hunched my shoulders. "Well we are going to go to St. Mungo's because you did this after breakfast this morning too. I've noticed you been rushing to the loo a lot lately."

Chelle came to the doorway. "Is she okay?"

"We're going to St. Mungo's because she's been doing this for the past couple weeks." She muttered a spell to get my hair to tie itself up in a knot at the top of my head. Then she cast another to have a damp washcloth clean my face.

"What's St. Mungo's?" Chelle asked tentatively.

"Our hospital." Shae swept from the bathroom and Chelle helped me up. "We are going to floo since I don't have the energy to side along both of you and I'm unsure about Mia apparating in her condition anyway." She grabbed my purse and all three wands and my floo pouch. "Let's go."

We trekked downstairs to the living room fireplace. Shae enlarged the fireplace and ushered us into it. "Chelle keep a firm hold on Mia." She threw down the powder and shouted. "St. Mungo's!"

My stomach turned with the spinning sensation and I threw up the moment we came out the St. Mungo's fireplace. Michelle cast a quick scourgify and cleaned it up almost before it hit the white pristine floor.

Shae went to the intake desk and explained the situation to the witch. She came back with a clipboard and some paperwork that needed to be filled out. She sat next to me where I was leaning on Chelle's shoulder, exhausted. She sat there quietly filling out my information. "Mia, when was your last menstrual?"

"End of May." I mumbled.

"You didn't get one at the end of June?"

I shook my head. "No."

"But Mia it's the second week in July surely you had one in June?" I shook my head.

She shrugged it off. "I wonder if whatever you have is just throwing off your system." Pretty soon she finished the paperwork and then was ushering us to the elevators. Michelle was looking at all the other patients fascinated. Shae gave her a quick curt shake of the head and said "Later, Chelle."

Stepping off the elevator I heaved again but nothing came up. "Damn shame when you can't even throw up properly." I muttered in between dry heaves.

"I cannot believe you hadn't said anything Mia!" Shae chastised.

"Come this way." A mediwitch said coming up to us and led me to the height and weight station. I weighed 135lbs.

"Where did I gain 13 pounds?" I exclaimed.

"We'll see about that while you are here Miss Granger. Now if you would follow me." She led us to a room. "Climb up onto the bed and your Mediwitch will be right in to see you."

CKISSPRODUCTIONS

Blaise took a sip of his lemonade. "You should write a book mate."

I raised my eyebrow at him. "Oh yeah? What about?"

"How to Royally Fuck Up Any Chance Possible With a Witch Who Has the Odd yet Glorious Combination of Brains and Beauty."

"Oh shut up Blaise." I muttered. "She hasn't even owled me."

"I wouldn't owl you either if you took my virginity AND then left me in the middle of the night while I was still sleep and haven't tried to contact me to explain or apologize." He took another sip. "Yes sir mate, write that book."

"I panicked okay?" I exclaimed. "She had me mesmerized all night. I took her virginity." I took my sunglasses off and rubbed the heels of my hands against my eyes. "I, Draco Malfoy, Prince of Slytherin ravished Hermione Granger the formally Virginal Gryffindor Muggleborn Princess of the Golden Trio."

Blaise shrugged his shoulders. "Stranger things have happened."

"I was shocked. How could this have happened?"

"Don't you remember saying she was beautiful first year?"

"When?"

"At King's Cross, when we first got there. She was standing there all by herself with her luggage looking at the train. I believe your direct quote was 'I may like this school mate." and when I asked why you replied by saying 'Especially if Ms. Beautiful over there is put into Slytherin.'"

"That was ages ago."

"I know. Then when she got put into Gryffindor and you found out her heritage, when she became friends with Potter and Weasley, I personally think you fueled your hatred for her out of that. The fact that she had become everything that you were denied. Before the fall of the Dark Lord she steadily became more and more unavailable to you."

I interrupted him. "What are you? A bloody shrink?"

"Good idea." He waved his wand and the pool chair I had been lounging in became a chaise and when I looked at him he had on square-rimmed glasses with his hair pulled back into a ponytail and he had a quill posed over a clipboard. "Shall I continue?" I just shook my head. "Oh and remember when she punched you in our third year?" he laughed. "You weren't even mad when you got back to the common room. All you kept talking about was how she looked when she was angry, how good her eyes looked. Then when we got drunk after the Yule Ball in our fourth year you said 'Bloody Witch! Why did she have to be a mudblood? What's the point of being a bloody Malfoy If I can't have what I want?'"

"That's because she's bloody BRILLIANT!" I exclaimed. "Each year she becomes more and more beautiful and more and more brilliant!" I got up to pace. "You are right, I am an idiot. I took her virginity without knowing it was her and then woke up in a panic and left because I had bedded the witch I've been steadily falling in love with for six years!"

"Don't forget that you didn't do it safely either." Blaise said going back to his drink.

"What? The sex or falling in love or apparating hung over?"

"Probably all three. The falling in love with someone who used to hate you and probably hates you even more now was dumb. Apparating hung over or drunk is ALWAYS dumb, but no contraceptive charm?" he tsked. "Draco you know better."

"Oh Merlin." I sat down. "What if she's pregnant?"


	6. He Hates Me!

CKISS NOTE: YES! I got 6 reviews on my last chapter! And I love all of you! I might have to dub Dramione-Fan 17 as my number one fan since they review every chapter! But yeah big ups to Yukibaby82, heathermae, Dramione-Fan 17, bbspoke1017, addictedtocsi777 and Ivery Green. We are also sitting at 1830 hits. Which is more than this story got the first time I posted this story. Sorry if I am not updating fast enough guys. It's 122 degrees here in lovely Iraq and I've been kind of been distracted by a man… I know I know, I'm in the desert at war but hell life goes on here too people! Anyway, maybe yall can help me with him. He's giving me a hard time right now because a couple weeks ago he was chasing after me but I was scared to talk to him like that cuz he made me feel like a high school girl with a crush. So I backed off. Now I want him and he's playing hard to get… What should I do?

SORRY SO SHORT! ITS TOO HOT TO WRITE LOL Plus I am apart of poetry night every Wednesday here on base and I have to read a poem that I have written EVERY week.

_Draco: You're cheating on me!_

_CKiss: NO! Oh course not baby. I just want him to be my man outside of fan fiction ok?_

_Draco: Ok_

ON WITH THE STORY

"I'm what?" I screamed.

"There must be a mistake. Mia's still a virgin." Chelle stated. "Unless witches get pregnant some other way than Muggle women do. Right Mia?" She asked looking at me.

I paled tremendously. I was pregnant. I am pregnant. HOLY MERLIN'S SWEATY ROBES I WAS HAVING A MALFOY!

"I'll give you some time." The nurse said ducking out. "Your Mediwitch will be here shortly."

Shae rounded on me. "Hermione Jane Meree Granger! How could you not share something like this with us?" She sat on the edge of my bed. "Who is he?"

"Shae please-"

"Who is he damn it!"

"Malfoy." I muttered.

"Speak up so I can hear you! No need to be shy now." I burst out into tears.

"Shae, you're being too hard on her." Chelle sat beside me and pulled me to her in a hug.

"I'm being too hard?" Shae exploded. "Maybe if Mia hadn't been making shit hard we wouldn't be in this situation, having this conversation." She started pacing. "It was Blaise's friend huh? Draco?" She pushed her fingers through her hair. "I thought you didn't know him."

"Shut up!" I whispered.

"So you are having some stranger's child?"

"Shut up!" I said again.

"Mia I can't believe you weren't smart about this!"

"Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!" I screamed, sitting up. "I don't need this!"

"Well deal with it." She screamed back at me.

"You are just mad because I didn't tell you. Well yes I was wrong for not saying anything but maybe I was ashamed. Maybe I was hurt. Maybe I just wanted to keep it to myself for a little while."

"A little while? You've kept it to yourself for damn near a whole month!"

"He hates me okay!" I screamed. "He hates me. And I know bloody damned well who he is. He's Draco Malfoy, 7th year Slytherin, son of Lucius and Narcissa, descended from Salazar himself. He hates me!"

"Obviously not. You are having his child!"

"He didn't know it was me." I sobbed. "All because of you two and your bloody make-over. He didn't recognize me. I gave myself to him and he didn't even know it was me." I sobbed harder.

"What do you mean?" Chelle asked, smoothing my black curls down.

"I took us back to my room and gave him my virginity and then when I woke up he was gone."

"Gone?" Shae exclaimed. "Gone?"

"I guess he woke up and saw me and realized he had dirtied himself by sleeping with a mudblood. He probably apparated straight into a shower." I looked up when Shae opened the door. "Wait, Shae where are you going?"

"To handle your problems. Like I've been doing your whole life since the bloody sandbox!"

CKISSPRODUCTIONZ

I cannot not believe this! I screamed internally. Oh shut up Shae you know what she was thinking. Draco is gorgeous and probably smooth as hell too. I blushed as I used the St. Mungo's apparition point and began walking up the driveway to an elegant manor. Odd thing Mia and I was on the same brain wave that night. I smirked to myself as I knocked on the front door.

A house elf answered promptly. She bowed. "Hi Missus Shae. Master is by the pool with Young Master Malfoy. Should Zinky announce you?"

I shook my head. "That wouldn't be necessary Zinky. I can manage." I strode through the front parlor and peered out to the pool from the window. Good they have got their backs to me. Grateful for the many days and nights I had spent in this house with Blaise since our parents were friends, I stealthily went through the door and walked silently up to them. I withdrew my wand and cast a spell to send them both in the pool. Blaise's glass fell to the ground with a shatter and they both came up sputtering.

"What the bloody-" Draco cursed.

"Don't you start with me Draconis Salazar Malfoy!" I waved my wand and he was dunked under the water again.

Blaise beamed at me. "Hi love."

I softened for a second. "Hi baby." I waved my wand again and he was dunked as well. Before he could say anything I glared at them both. "You are in trouble as well."

"Well somebody needs to-" Draco began.

I interrupted. "Somebody needs to be a man about their shit!" I screamed. "You sorry piece of hippogriff's dung, to think that I actually liked you. I liked you, you ungrateful bastard! So I practically pushed Mia onto you. You think that you were at a Muggle club for no reason? Are you that daft, you ignorant ass! Blaise and I set this all up!" I sent a wave crashing over his head. We grew up together and correspond quite often, so I know all about his friend who has problems with love and coincidently I had a friend with the same damn problem. My friend rather be best bloody friends with a wizard than date one so we decided you two needed to meet. Although I didn't tell him who my friend was nor did he tell me, we decided to play cupid."

"Cupid got us too Cara huh?" Blaise said.

I blushed. "That's hardly the point Blaise Zabini!" He got a wave over his head too. "Everything was great at the club that night. She was mesmerized with you, you insufferable twit! You were not supposed to rob her of her innocence, you dumb fuck and then scamper off like the ferret you are, you asshole!"

Blaise climbed out of the pool and pulled me into a hug. "Shhh shh Cara." He rubbed on my hair. "Calm down, I've been getting on his case."

"Blaise he hurt her." I beat my fists on his chest. "He hurt my best friend. The only true family I've got. Her and Chelle and he hurt her, he hurt my bloody sister."

"Cara he didn't know what he had done."

"She's pregnant." I cried into his chest. "The bloody prat got my sister pregnant and broke her heart all in one bloody 12 hour period."

"Shhh…." He held me as I cried.

"I hate you, Malfoy!" I let him get out of the pool.

"Can I talk?" he asked tentatively, taking my silence as permission he said. "I freaked out okay. I've fancied Granger for awhile now but before the Dark Lord's demise she was everything I couldn't have. I know I messed up. It's just I felt so bad because I didn't know it was her. How is it that I didn't know it was her? I took her innocence without knowing it was hers." He pushed his wet hair back. Blaise took pity on him and muttered a drying spell for him. "It pissed me off because I felt dumb and ashamed so I ran. I left and came straight here. Blaise has already ripped me about it. What else do you want me to do?"

This time I pushed him in the pool. "Be a man about your shit and fix your fuck up, you spoiled brat! No one's going to fight your battles for you. Mia's at the hospital right now crying her-"

"Hermione's at St. Mungo's?" he exclaimed.

I burst into tears again and nodded my head. Blaise pulled me back to him. "Shh Cara, he'll fix it." I felt him gesture to Draco to get going. I clung to Blaise crying as we heard the faint pop announcing Draco's leave


	7. I'm gonna be a Daddy!

C. Kiss Note: Dramione-Fan 17, andromeda2704, love-them-all10 THANKS for reviewing! SORRY Its been so long since I have updated. I think its been like a week… But we have had all types of stuff going on over here. Dust storms, thunder storms, 115+ degree weather, high winds, black outs… lol its crazy over here… LOL And I'm still trying to figure out what to do about that guy. SMH…

Anyway, here's Chap 7.

ON WITH THE STORY

"Excuse me! Move please! By all Merlin's grace get out of my way!" I yelled at the patients in the waiting area in St. Mungo's to get to the lift to go to the maternity floor. I jumped on the lift and hurriedly press the buttons to close the doors. As the lift doors opened I rushed out and ran to the reception medi-witch. "Where is Hermione Granger?"

"Sir, you can't be in here like that." She frowned looking at me. "You're all wet. Who knows what germs and bacteria you have on you."

"Oh for Merlin's Sake, this is a Wizarding hospital. Just wave your bloody wand and clean it up when I leave." I reached over onto her desk to grab a clipboard with all the patients' names on it. H. Granger room 701 "Thanks for nothing lady." I took of around the corner and burst into room 701.

"What the bloody hell?" Hermione said sitting up in her bed with a shocked expression on her face.

"Are you okay?" I fell to my knees beside the bed and grabbed her hand. "I am so sorry. I feel like a prat, and everything else your friend just called me."

"Calm down Malfoy." She pulled her hand from my grasp. "Get up."

"I came as quickly as I could."

"Get up." She frowned. "And why in the blazes are you so damned wet? What in the hell?"

"Shae pushed me in the pool. Twice." I sat on the edge of the bed.

"Eww!" She jumped over. "Malfoy you are all wet! Where is your wand? Can't you cast a drying spell? You're getting the bed all wet! Get up! Get up! Get up!" She reached for her wand and cast a drying spell over me and the bed. She shook her head. "You are completely hopeless! What are you doing here anyway?"

"Well Shae told me that you were-"

She looked at me in a hard glare. "So I had to be pregnant for you to come back to me? It wasn't enough that I gave my body to you for you to be with me?" She crossed her arms. "Bloody figures."

"Mia, you don't understand-"

"No I understand perfectly. What are you doing now? Coming back to make sure I keep quiet about it? That I don't go around blabbing that I'm having your child? That way no one will know that you dirtied yourself and your bloodline by sleeping with a mudblood?"

"That's not the case Mia." I exclaimed jumping up. "You have no clue how I feel for you so you can't jump to conclusions."

"Get out of my face Malfoy. And back out of my life." She turned her back to me.

"Mia!"

"Leave, Malfoy!" She faced me, eyes blazing. "You weren't concerned about me before you learned I was with child so don't be concerned about me now. I do not need you. You already proved that you don't need me by disappearing on me these past weeks. Now I want you out of my room and maybe I'll let you know the progress on MY child, maybe I won't."

I just looked at her dejected. My eyes stung as if I wanted to cry. I knew it was hopeless right now for me to do or say anything to her so I turned and left. I was going to have to get her to forgive me from another approach.

CKISSPRODUCTIONZ

The door closed behind Draco and I burst into tears. "Chelle come out of the bathroom!" I cried.

"Oh Mia, I'm so sorry! You don't deserve any of this." She sat at my side and pulled me to her. "You don't think you were too hard on him do you?"

"I don't know! I wailed. "I don't know! I lied to him though. I do need him. I want my child to have both of his/her parents. I need him with me throughout all of this. I know I have you and Shae but I need him too." I looked up at her, tears falling freely. "I just don't want him to think that it's okay that he left me all these weeks. That hurt Chelle. I cannot begin to tell you what I was thinking when I woke up to find him gone the next morning. My heart broke."

"I know, I know Mia." She rubbed my back. "What are you going to do now?"

Before I could answer a medi-witch came in. "Okay Ms. Granger, are you ready?"

I looked at her quizzically. "Ready for what?"

"Well I have to look at the baby and we have to get all of your prenatal potions. Before you leave I need to set up your next visit and if you want to know it, I can tell you the sex of the baby."

"Already? But I'm only about a month along."

The Medi-witch laughed. "I forgot you were muggleborn. We have spells that can tell the sex of the baby minutes after conception."

"Really?" I exclaimed. "Is there a spell to determine the due date?"

"Yes Ma'am. Your due date is April 22nd."

"Wow." Michelle and I said in unison.

"You'll start to show in a couple months."

"Wow, I can't believe I didn't know that." I exclaimed. "So what are you going to do now?"

The Medi-witch smiled. "I am going to rub this potion on your stomach and then I'm going to project an image of your baby a few inches above your stomach for you to see." She rubbed the potion on my stomach and muttered an incantation. There was an image of a small fetus curled up floating about 6-7 inches above my stomach.

"Hermione!" Malfoy said coming back into the room.

I shushed him. "Shh… Come here." I reached my hand out to him. He hurried to my side and grabbed my hand. "Look at your baby." I whispered.

"It's so little."

"It's a she." The medi-witch corrected him. "I assume you are the father Mr. Malfoy."

He looked up at her sharply. "How-"

"The hair and eyes, Mr. Malfoy. You are having a baby girl." She waved her hand and the image disappeared. She handed Malfoy two bottles. "These are the prenatal potions. Ms. Granger is to take a spoonful twice a day. Once in the morning right when she wakes up and once again right before she goes to bed. I expect to see you both at the next appointment in a month and when school starts I will just floo to Hogwarts and we will continue the appointments there and deliver your daughter there as well." She nodded. "See you in a month." She left out of the room.

"What did I miss?" Shae asked walking into the room with Blaise right behind her.

"Mate." Draco said looking at Blaise with this blank stare still holding the prenatal potions. "I'm having a baby girl. I'm going to be a daddy."

"Really Mia?" Shae squealed. "A little girl that is so exciting. Let's go shopping! Please can we go now?"

"Good Jesus Shae." Chelle laughed.

"Baby doll if you are going to be part of our world now you have got to let the muggle sayings go." Blaise said walking over to Michelle and putting his arm around her shoulders. "That moment right there your line was supposed to be something really ridiculous with Merlin tied in there somewhere."

"Yeah like Merlin's year one potions book! What are you doing?" I said. Everyone looked at me quizzically. I shrugged my shoulders. "Ron's used it before."

"Okay so maybe not that ridiculous. You will be just fine saying just Merlin for right now. The rest will come to you in given time." Blaise said still looking at me with a raised eyebrow. "And Mia Ron is not allowed to speak around my niece if he really uses Merlin like that."

We all laughed again. "Umm… Shopping?" Shae said again.

Draco helped me out of the bed. "Sure lets go!"

PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. Shopping

Author's note: OMG I have been gone for ages haven't I? My apologies, but I must blame it on the military, always blocking the good sites from the work computers. So now I have to get on from my room and we have the RAGGEDYEST internet connection EVER in our CHUs… smh but I will work with what I've got.

CKISSPRODUCTIONS

"Malfoy, really, you don't have to buy all this stuff." I pleaded with him. As he picked up yet another cute baby girl outfit.

"Are you kidding me?" He looked over his shoulder at me, continuing to flip through the racks. "Any child of mine is going to have all that she needs and more."

"Spoiled rotten is what she's going to be." I muttered. "Well I'm tired and hungry and I'm simply tired of shopping! We have bought everything our daughter is going to need until she gets accepted into Hogwarts! What are you going to do next buy her school supplies?"

"Good idea!" he exclaimed. "You can never be too prepared right?"

I shook my head in disbelief. "Blaise!" I screamed. "Blaise help me! Come get your crazy friend!"

"What's the matter Mia?" Draco looked at me in concern as our friends made their way over to us.

I burst into tears. "What did you do to her Malfoy!" Shae demanded.

"He-he's driving me insane! Make him stop! Please make him stop! He's buying everything! He just said he was going to buy my child's school supplies!"

They all started to laugh. "You can't be serious mate." Blaise said pulling another little outfit from Draco and placing it back on the rack. "There is plenty of time for all that later. Like closer to the time that it is needed. In the meantime let's get Mia something to eat."

I sighed. "Finally somebody is worried about me! Let's go!" I led the group out of the store after Draco instructed the saleslady to have the purchases delivered to Malfoy Manor.

"If it isn't the Mudblood." I hear a girls voice sneer. "Wheres Potty and Weasel? They finally get tired of your impurity?"

"Who the fuck is this bitch and who is she talking to?" Shae exclaimed, temper rising.

"Shae calm down." Michelle cautioned.

"Calm down my ass." Shae got in Pansy's face. "Who the fuck are you?"

Pansy simply turned her nose up and said "As if you don't already know."

"Bitch you got about 3 seconds to fill me in or the walkway will be smeared with all 5 pounds of makeup you got on your pug face." Shae said threatened balling up her fist.

"Shae it's not worth it." I said. "Pansy has been calling me names for as long as I've been cursed to know her." I looked back at the boys. "Blaise, Draco help me pull Shae back."

"Drakey?" Pansy's face screwed up in confusion. "What are you doing with this sorry excuse of life?"

"Pansy I suggest you get to stepping because Blaise's girlfriend here looks pretty pissed off and I cannot promise to hold her back from beating you senseless… wait can't do that can she? You'd have to have some sense first in order for her to knock it out of you." He started laughing.

"Call him Drakey one more time you despicable bitch. You lame" she was cut off when Blaise grabbed her arm. "Blaise Alexander Zabini if you don't let me curse this bitch I will never forgive you."

"Babe I think you will… You see you are in a public place and you know how you don't like making public scenes. Well you are in one right now. Pansy can hardly hold her wand correctly let alone use the blasted thing. Chelle is right it's not worth it, you will be seriously disappointed afterwards."

"Oh alright," Shae let Blaise pull her back and everybody followed them. No one but me saw Shae mutter something under her breath and the slight movement of her wand.

WOOF WOOF WOOF

"Aw mommy look at the cute little pug doggie mommy can we keep it? Can we? Can we? Please mommy?" I hear a little girl plead with her mother. Shae stifled a giggle. I looked at her and she gave me a wink. "Nobody messes with my sisters."

A/N: This was really just a filler until I get my creative juices flowing again. Also to see if anyone actually wants me to continue this story. Let me know.


End file.
